


A Regular Day In a Park

by Veikari



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Arguing, Friendship/Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oneshot, Talking, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veikari/pseuds/Veikari
Summary: I watched Good Omens and god I loved that show. I've been meaning to read the book as well (written by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett) but haven't yet had time to do that. Anyway, this is just some little fanfic, I wanted to try writing something about them ^^ I hope you enjoy this!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)





	A Regular Day In a Park

It was a beautiful summer day in a particular town, in a particular park. Not that the town was actually that important, well, the park wasn’t important either. But it was important that they existed, since without the town there wouldn’t be a park and without a park, there wouldn’t be a certain meeting point.

That meeting point as well wouldn’t be important if it wasn’t for two old friends who were sitting there, under the shade of an old oak tree. No, the tree wasn’t important either. It just happened to have grown over decades right there, tall enough so it could shield them from the bright sun but not old enough so it wouldn’t be able to grow leafs anymore. It was just the right kind of a tree. It was a happy coincidence.

How old friends were they? Old enough to see together how humans were banished from Eden and old enough to have seen this exact moment which was the moment of longest time since the time itself was created. Until now of course. The time never stopped after all.

They were definitely old enough to be good friends. Good enough that even if they would hate each other for some reason, something would always pull them back together and once again they would meet somewhere and catch up what all had happened.

Or if they had nothing big to talk about like an apocalypse happening, it was perfectly fine to just be a little bit random and talk about things which were a little bit less threatening.

”It’s like a huge abstract painting, but the colours are actually not just colours, but also voices, feelings, emotions… Do you see what I mean?”

”No, I don’t go to museums.”

”But it’s right here”, Aziraphale said spreading his arms to demonstrate how he meant everything around them. The oak tree, a trash can, some bushes and flowers. ”Every little thing, even this tiny little grain of sand, it all has their own meaning here.”

”It fell out from your head.”

”Are you really going to tell me you never actually look around and just wonder how this all – this all! - is right here and even if it is seemingly meaningless, it always has some purpose?”

”I’m not an expert here, but I have heard rumors that this all you’re so much wondering has something to do with that boss of yours. You know, the one that lives up there where there is even more meaningless stuff floating around?” Crowley said pointing up with his finger, but not lifting his head as he was lounging against the back of a bench. ”It’s such a mess there. You shouldn’t go there, Angel. Your tiny little head would explode because of all the chaos.”

”Very funny, Crowley”, Aziraphale huffed not at all amused.

”No no, I mean it! I can almost see how the rest of the sand would scatter all around there, floating around. Maybe after a while it might form a new star.”

”I was trying to paint a picture by using my words. You really know how to make someone lose their artistic mood.”

“That’s not entirely true”, Crowley said lifting his head and looking at the white haired man. “I once tried it with Munch. That bastard painted a masterpiece because he though someone was screaming.”

“Ah, I do love his works”, Aziraphale smiled warmly when imagining all the paintings in his head. “So I guess you accidentally managed to cause something good, I’m really proud of you.”

“That was the day I decided I’ll never go back to Norway again”, Crowley tisked annoyed leaning against his hand.

“That is the thing with humans who have an artistic nature”, Aziraphale chuckled. “You can cause bad things to them, but you can never predict what they might do with it. They might just turn it into an art. They can turn it into something beautiful that will give them power.”

“I did better with Van Gogh, though.”

“You were behind that?” Aziraphale asked now genuinely shocked when looking at the red haired man who lifted his hand over his mouth.

“Oops, didn’t mean to tell you”, he snickered mischievously.

“Then _why_ did you do it?!”

“I couldn’t resist telling you. I’m a bad bad demon.”

“I’m leaving”, Aziraphale said indignantly and he got up from the bench, ready to leave it and the other man sitting on it behind.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Crowley quickly said when standing up and with a few steps he stopped in front of his old friend. “Okay, but it was an honest intentional incident what happened to that guy.”

“What you are saying is it wasn’t an accident at all”, Aziraphale frowned crossing his arms over his chest.

“You know I can’t feel bad about it, I’m a demon. And the man is famous even today. He’s very very dead and missing a piece of his ear, but he’s still famous.”

“That is true…” Aziraphale had to agree when thinking about it.

“And come on, the man would have died anyway, that’s what humans do perfectly without even trying. I made his death a lot more interesting for people to remember. I’m a hero, but in a demonic way of course.”

“I don’t quite like how you phrased that, but I do see what you mean… I guess there is no point getting angry at something that happened so long ago”, Aziraphale sighed and Crowley smirked.

“It’s always so easy to make you forgive me”, he laughed and it made the smaller man frown again.

“I’m seriously leaving now, I don’t have time for this”, he decided.

“You don’t even try to insult me back. I know you can if you want to.”

“You know what? I think you should just go and eat some ice cream”, Aziraphale said walking past the demon who got confused.

“I don’t eat ice cream, it makes my teeth hurt – ooh… You should burn in Hell, Angel”, Crowley smiled almost proudly and Aziraphale just gave him a tiny little smirk over his shoulder, continuing his way towards the entrance.

It was an important entrance since without it he would have to climb over the fence. If possible, he would want to avoid trying something like that.


End file.
